STRIKE!
by Bubbl3gir1
Summary: What happens when Alexander hamilton wakes up in the familiar streets of New York in 1899. Watch as he joins the Newsies in their strike against Pulitzer. (In this world Pulitzer owns the New York Post)
1. Alex the Newsie

Alexander Hamilton woke up from his slumber in the streets of New York City.

 _That's odd!_

Well he thought it was New York. It was a dump! And everyone was wearing appalling clothing.

Dusting off his apparel he decided to ask a man in a blue shirt where he was.

"Hello sir, if you would be so kind, could you tell me where I am?" Alexander asked.

"The man simply looked him up and down confused and asked " Hey mister, what's up with the fancy Shmancy clothes? It ain't 1776!" With a thick accent.

" Um.. well it's 1790 sir, wait what's your name?" Alexander awnsered very confused.

"Har har, funny joke! It's 1899." He responded. "Anyway, name's Jack Kelly." Jack awnsered.

"Well Jack, I assure you it is 1790, my name is Alexander Hamilton, the Secretary Of Treasury." Alexander Hamilton."

"Well golly, its so great to meet your mr. time traveling founding father!" Jack said sarcastically. He pulled out a newspaper out of his pocket and held it in front of his face. " July 18th, 1899! Trolley strike goes on 3rd week!"

Alexander was appalled. "Ok nope, this is not happening! I can't be here! I have to get back! You have to help me!"

"Aw shit, you are him! Ok dude I don't know how to help you but you can tag along with me." Jack exclaimed.

"Ok, ok that works!... but I have some questions. What the heck is a trolley, and what are you wearing."

"First of all, a trolley is a moving cart that takes you places. And second of all these are very nice clothes for my standards. Ok makeover time for you! Crutchie come help me over here!"

The guy, Crutchie, standing next to him with a limp dragged him to a back alley.

They gave him the appropriate clothes for a newsie to wear since it's what they had.

"Now, now we're Newsies! We deliver the papes for the post! If anyone asks you are Alex not Alexander." Crutchie exclaimed.

"Ok I can do that. Wait the Post, as in The New York Post?" Alex asked.

"Yah"Jack awnsered.

"That's my paper!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh yah! Your the bloke who founded it, right?" Jack stated. "Well let's get you ready for your first day as a newsie!"

The Newsies gathered at the gate to look at the headline. "This is what determines if we make any money today" Jack explained.

 _Newsies Price Goes up From 50 cents to 60_

All the Newsies let out outraged shouts.

"We're already breaking our backs to live here on the streets!" Jack yelled.

"We're gonna have to sell ten more papes to make the same!" Crutchie wined.

"Ok this is not ok! This is my paper! They can't do this! These boys have rights as Americans and already work hard enough" Alex angrily ranted. He continued to make a quite vulgar argument ( I have no idea how to make a speech cause I'm not smart like that). All the Newsies looked at him in awe.

Jack quickly grabbed him to the side. "Hey Alex in this time no one can know about this whole founding father thing because they'll think your crazy! Nice speech though."

Alex still looked outraged but was calming down "My god, Betsey is right! I do make an argument out of everything" he said with a smile on his face.

Sudenly the smile disappeared though " oh my Eliza! What am I to do! She must be so worried!" He exclaimed.

Jack shook his head with a smile "It will be ok man, just promise me one thing?"

"Yes" Alex inquired.

"If you ever meet a Mrs. Maria Reynolds shut the door in her face and begone. Trust me, you will thank me later." Jack ranted.

"That is an odd request but I will heed your warning." Alex replied.

Alex and Jack went through the news line to collect their papers and the Newsies circled up.

"What are we gonna do!" Spot exclaimed.

"We're gonna strike that's what we're gonna do!" Jack replied.

After brief conversation the boys decided their strike would take place the next day. They even had a reporter Kathrine Plumber to make their story.

While Alex desperately wanted to go home he was really excited about the strike, and maybe it wouldn't be terrible if he was here tomorrow.


	2. Readers Notice

Hi guys (I don't think anyone really reads this except for that one person who reviewed but thank you to you becausethatsreallycoolandilikethatsomeonesreadmystuff!) sorry if I'm just a wee bit anxious.

Anyways I have had a horrible writers block for a while but this idea came one day and I was like WOAH great idea!

Anyways this is just to say I will try to continue this, but I wrote this at the end of summer and school just started so I have very limited time to write!

I am currently writing a chapter so all is well and I hope you will stay with me or at least check because I will try to post more chapters.

Anyways until we meet again, this is goodbye

-Bubbl3girl1


	3. Houston to Harlem

Alex woke up once again I'm the streets of New York 1899, this time knowing where he was. Instantly he was hit with hunger and a need for coffee.

Since he was a political figure Alex was used to being awake at the crack of dawn. Looking over at his new acquaintance, he poked him in the side and wined "JAAAACK!!!" like the man child he was.

Jack looked up tiredly and muttered "shut your pipe" before snuggling back into his ratty quilt.

Not _satisfied_ with this Alex kneeled down next to his ear and shouted "JACK!" Making Jack bolt up yelp.

"What is your problem!" Jack accused.

"I smell coffee!" Alex declared.

"Well genius I We's don't got the money for coffee"

Alex looked at him in shock "Well I do, and I do not function without it!"

Grabbing jack by the arm and pulling him up he asked him to tak them to the nearest store for coffee.

"Well I can take yours to the coffee shop" Jack muttered.

Alex beamed "perfect!"

—————————————-LINEBREAK——

"Ok folks we've gotta split up and get some Newsies from around town to join our strike!" Jack announced.

Excitement flooded through the air as the Newsies spread out to share the news.

"Now who wants Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

All the Newsies went quiet as the question lingered in the air.

"What's so scary about Brooklyn?" Alex asked.

"These wimps think don't wanna do it cause Brooklyn is the most important damn part of New York" Jack yelled.

"You know what I'll do it!" Alex said "it can't be that hard".

"Ok then, let's send Crutchie with ya." Jack replied.

The boys grumbled and parted ways as they prepared for their strike

————————————-LINEBREAK————-

As Crutchie and Alex arrived in Brooklyn Alex huffed " I have not walked that much since the war! I mostly just do treasury work."

All of a sudden Alex's face blew up "OH LORD IM MISSING A CABINET MEETING!!! JEFFERSON WILL WIN IF IM NOT THERE" Alex continued ranting until Crutchie gripped his arm.

"Quit ya' complaining and keep ya' calm. Everyone thinks your a stupid mad man now!"

Hamilton coughed something that sounded like _I'm not stupid!_ And they continued walking till they saw a Brooklyn newsie to talk to.

After much hesitation they were able to get Brooklyn on board with the strike.

 _And the strike starts right damn now!_


	4. Goodbye

You guessed it, this is about my mega writers block

I'm sorry to say that I am not consistant in this piece cause it just doesn't work for me. If someone wants to continue this write me and I'll get back to you. Anyways this is goodbye.

BubbleGirl


End file.
